The Four Elements
by Cheap Indifference
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl, and the girl was sick.  The funny thing was that she knew she was sick.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**A/N: This is just something I wrote in the moment for no particular reason, so I don't know if I'll continue it or not. Let me know what you think.**

**XXX**

Fire.

It was warm against my skin in the cold December air but the warmth wasn't what kept my attention. No. It was the crackling of the wood inside, breaking in half; it was the colours, orange, yellow, red; flickering becoming bigger and bigger by the second. But mostly… mostly it was the people watching the building become nothing, the look on their faces were full of wonder and confusion… the people coughing, yelling, running out of the building for safety.

It was chaos.

And it was happening because of me.

XXX

Once upon a time there was a girl, and the girl was sick. The funny thing was that she knew she was sick. Her parents were separated; her Dad had moved to Tulsa and took her brother with him. She knew it was because her own father was scared of her, what she was capable. Saving the family name and the child that was worth a damn actually made some sense to her.

Once upon a time her Mother was a beautiful woman. She had dark hair like her own, pretty blue eyes that ran in the family, smart, and charming, flawless in every sense of the word. But now she was tired, age apparent. Every ounce of the old her, her personality, her wit, the warmth of her hug; was packed away in a box sealed with duct tape, hidden deep, buried behind the skeleton's in the closet.

But now her Mother was stuck with her, in the old house that used to be a home, just past Windrexville. Her fairy tale ending didn't have a happily ever after but nobody in her life did. But more on that later.

Once upon a time… fuck it – let me leave it short and simple:

That sick girl was Jo Bennett.

And Jo Bennett was me.

XXX

My favourite cousin lived in Tulsa. He was my only cousin, my Mom's brother's kid. I liked to think that I made visits to the city to shoot the shit especially for him. But I'd be lying to myself; I was there because every other weekend Mom would come to the city on "business." I knew what she was really doing though, she was playing house with Dad and Mathew, like I had never been born, like I didn't exist. If I were capable of caring I would, it fascinated me though, to see true happiness radiating off of my family. I envied them in a way because I knew that'd I'd never have happiness like that not for a second.

"What the fucking, sweet Jesus, hell, Jo?" Dallas said, fidgeting in the drivers seat with his pack of Kools. I turned and smirked at Dallas before getting out of the car, waiting for him to follow. Dallas was an arrogant bastard and he got away with it too but it was because of who he was why that made it possible. Dallas may have had tough demeanor, a bad temper, and quite frankly he was an asshole more times than not.

But he was loyal, honest and he did what he believed in. Most importantly though he had a heart, something I'd never have. As much he'd like to admit he didn't, he'd do anything for those friends of his, including me, and _that _that was why he got away with being who he was.

I was using him for his heart. I knew if something were to ever happen, he'd have my back and I would never do the same for him. What was sick was that he knew it. But he knew what I was like, he was far from stupid and it annoyed me that he thought that he had to take care of me.

"Don't be a pussy Dallas," I told him as he caught up with me. Listening to the old train bridge creak from underneath of us, I turned around happily and gave him a sadistic smirk, getting closer to the edge of the bridge.

"Would you… What the fuck are we doing up here?" he asked, shoving his fists in his pockets before he tossed his cigarette butt away.

"Gimme one of those would'j ya?" I said absentmindedly, avoiding his glare. He motioned for me to come get one if I wanted one so badly. It was his way of trying getting me to step away from the edge. But of course he knew as much as I did that no matter how far away I got from the edge I'd still be there; ready to jump.

"Look Dal… one foot." I showed him, twirling around once more. He shook his head at me and I giggled. Dallas had to be the voice of reason when I was around and I was sure he resented me for it. If I weren't his cousin he'd have nothing to do with me.

"This is why you have no friends," Dallas said, all teasing aside as I waltzed over to him. Grabbing his cigarettes I put his lucky one in between my lips and lit it before shaking my head.

"I don't want friends."

I made my way back to the edge of the bridge and waved him over, sitting down, my legs hanging over the side. I didn't want friends, honestly, I preferred being alone. People annoyed me, disgusted me most of the time. But people knew to stay away, like the word crazy was written on my forehead. I didn't blame then any though; the people who were unfortunate enough to come into contact with me ended up getting royally fucked over. I had a way of getting into people's heads, play games and leave them wondering what the fuck had happened. The worst victim was Dallas… the perks of putting up with me.

I rested my head on his shoulder when he reluctantly sat down beside me. I threw my half smoked cigarette down into the river below and watched the red cherry spin around and around, slowly until it finally hit the water. I smirked and shrugged my jacket off, tossing it to him as I stood up.

"No," he said, looking up at me. My smile got bigger; he knew what I was planning to do. I would love for him to join me but I knew Dallas far too well. He had a wild side but I was more than wild and the only thing he could do was try and keep up.

"Oh, Dallas, live a little, huh?" I giggled before handing him my skirt; I looked down once more at the river, flowing, the moonlight beaming off of it.

"I live plenty, thanks," he said sarcastically, standing up beside me. "You're not jumping."

I looked at him incredulously and chuckled again, handing him the rings I always wore. Hell would freeze over before anyone told me what to do, especially my younger cousin who could hardly take care of himself. I patted his shoulder.

"Are you?"

He mimicked the look I was giving him and I laughed and gave him a shrug. I knew he wouldn't.

I jumped and let the cold water surround me completely. It was almost suiting, like belonged at the bottom of the Arkansas River, cold and forever isolated.

XXX


End file.
